


Dig That Hole, Forget the Sun

by Longanimals



Series: Chef's Selects [13]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic Pokemon, Aphrodisiacs, Ball Massage, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dragons, Empath, Face-Sitting, Facials, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Furry, Group Sex, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Penises, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Other, Pheromones, Pokemon/Pokemon Relationship(s), Rimming, Scents & Smells, Spit As Lube, Tail Sex, Tails, Temperature Play, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: Set in the Mystery Dungeon universe; a Lopunny, Hatterene, and Salazzle explorer team encounter a Charizard guarding a treasure. They could very easily beat him the old-fashioned way and take his treasure, but they think it's a lot more fun to do it their way. Commissioned by anonymous.
Series: Chef's Selects [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959109
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Dig That Hole, Forget the Sun

Salazzle, Hatterene and Lopunny struggle to push open the heavy stone door. The all-female team of dungeon explorers don’t know exactly how deep they are or for how long they’ve been down here, but they all get the feeling that they’re nearing the end of it. As the antechamber doors slowly open, a sea of jewelry and riches of all colors fills their vision. The Pokemon’s eyes widen. If they each filled their bags with this kind of money, they’d be set for life!

The three of them quickly enter the room, unzipping their satchels and preparing to take as much money as they can. However, just as they get close enough to reach out and grab the treasure, a Charizard appears out of nowhere. He crashes down from the ceiling, body enclosed in his wings and cracking the stone beneath his feet as he lands. He unfurls his wings and spreads his arms, the inside of his mouth brightening with embers as he lets out a mighty roar. The female Pokemon gasp in surprise. Lopunny grabs her two companions and jumps a safe distance away from the enemy before assuming a fighting stance.

“I am the guardian of this cave! If you want some of my treasure, you’ll have to earn it!” he roars menacingly.

The trio glance at each other and nod. With confident grins on their faces, they separate. With practiced motions, Salazzle gets on all fours and circles around to Charizard’s left flank, licking her lips in eager anticipation. Hatterene mirrors her actions with Charizard’s right flank, although she can’t crawl nearly as quickly as Salazzle can, so she floats using her psychic abilities instead. Lopunny dashes straight down the middle, jumping up with her foot held out in front of her in a Jump Kick. Charizard tries to dodge, but Salazzle and Hatterene hold him in place, leaving him completely defenseless when Lopunny comes flying at him and hits him square in the jaw. He recoils and Lopunny’s companions release his body, watching as he sinks to the ground like a stone.

This isn’t enough to knock him out, that wasn’t Lopunny’s intention, but it certainly leaves him dazed for a little while. Before he has a chance to recover, Lopunny hops up on top of his scaly belly and looks down at him, a smug grin on her face and her hands on her hips.

“Grr...You dirty cunts...I’ll - _*GHLK!*_ ” His degrading words are interrupted by Lopunny’s paw pressing down on his throat, her smirk growing wider by the second. “Okay! Okay! I surrender!” he gasps, eyes comically bulging out of his head.

Lopunny releases her foot’s grip on his neck. After a few coughs and some deep breaths, he looks up at the three of them with a pissed-off expression. “What’s wrong, you girls not strong enough to beat me fair and square so you have to fight dirty?”

“We _could_ do that, but we fought our way here the whole way in. We have _another_ method of taking care of riffraff that’s a lot more fun for everyone involved, _especially_ the three of us,” Salazzle purrs, her inflection putting emphasis on all the right words to stir up Charizard’s feelings of lust, whether he likes it or not.

“Oh yeah? And what would that be?”

“Well, we’re a group of three very strong and very _sexy_ lady Pokemon who often come across big, dumb, insatiably horny men like yourself. I’m sure it gets lonely being stuck in this cave all the time. How about we ease your tensions with a little _female companionship_ and in return you can give us some of your treasure?”

She’s absolutely right. The only times he makes contact with other Pokemon is whenever they come to try their hand at taking his treasure, and those encounters rarely end in a friendly conversation. He can’t even remember the last time he’s mated with someone… And to be frank, one can only masturbate to shadows on a cave wall and odd rock formations for so long before they start to go insane.

The Charizard nods, a toothy grin stretching across his face. “Sure, I like the sound of that. But...Okay, I’ll admit that you’re all capable of beating me in a fight. Why not just do it that way?”

“We’re just in touch with our sexuality. Did you really expect anything less than a travelling band of seductive succubi? We’re three of the sexiest, most feminine Pokemon in existence. All this little femme fatal foursome needs is a Vaporeon to be complete,” Hatterene says with a bewitching flip of her hair.

“So c’mon, big guy! Show us what you got!” Lopunny encourages with a smirk.

“Alright, alright, but would ya get off me first? I don’t mind a woman on top, but not like this!”

Lopunny does a backflip off of Charizard’s body and lands melodramatically. Charizard places a hand on his knee and stands up with a grunt. With a labored grunt, the flaring tapered heads of his dual cocks push out of his body and jab Salazzle in the knees. Their eyes collectively widen, and they kneel down in front of his cocks.

“Wow…” Salazzle hisses under her breath, the dragon-like dicks appealing to her in particular because of their shared reptilian nature. Charizard grins smugly as he looks down at the three gorgeous Pokemon eyeing his cocks like they’re works of art.

As the de facto leader of the group, Salazzle is the first one to make a move. Her forked tongue slips out of her mouth and wraps it around his lower cock, making a dull hissing as her slightly acidic saliva makes contact with his red shaft. He winces from the slight discomfort of having his dick be marinated in acid, but those are soon replaced by low roars of pleasure. The forked tip teases the tiny sliver of immensely sensitive skin in between his two cocks, the tips of her tongue jerking off the sides of his shaft with its flicks while the rest of her tongue squeezes him at a gentle, steady rhythm.

Hatterene seals her lips around the upper head and traces circles around the rim of its slanted crown with her tongue. Charizard shivers as the psychic energy loaded into her tongue roughly tickles his sensitive cockhead, grey smoke puffing out of his nose as he lets out a shaky exhale. She hollows out her cheeks and traps his upper cock in a vacuum-like fellatio, causing Charizard to inhale sharply and throw his head back. Without moving her neck, Hatterene grabs the sides of her lilac-hued tits and wraps them around the remainder of his upper shaft, casually resting her underbust on top of his lower cock. She closes one eye and lets out a dull moan as the aphrodisiacs laced in Salazzle’s acidic spit sink into her body. Due to the awkward position, she can’t give him a proper tittyfuck like she normally would, so she just settles for jostling her breasts around as much as she can around his cock, which suits Charizard just fine. Charizard moans and looks down to see Hatterene peering over him under the brim of her hat and Salazzle wearing the sultry half-lidded expression that her species is so well-known for.

Lopunny, who’s still learning the ropes of their little gang, circles around Charizard’s body. Without him noticing, she slips underneath his powerful tail and in between his legs, holding her face underneath his heavy orange ballsack. She takes a deep whiff, closing her eyes and letting his thick draconic musk fill her sensitive bunny sinuses. Her eyes roll into the back of her head and, unable to hold herself back, she seals her lips around his balls. She lets out a muffled moan into his balls and buries her little pink nose into the slight dip right where his sack and lower shaft connect, effectively diving headfirst into a sea of his masculine pheromones. She slathers the scaly skin of his balls in her saliva, her exhales slightly echoed and exaggerated by the way her nose and mouth are plugged up.

Every now and then, a bead of Salazzle’s aphrodisiac saliva will drip down from Charizard’s lower shaft and land on her forehead or, better yet, her nose. Every time this happens, the volume of her moans peak, and she gets that much closer to orgasm without even having to touch her pussy. It’s moments like these that would remind Lopunny of why she chose to join Hatterene and Salazzle in their globetrotting horny adventure if she wasn’t completely invested in worshiping Charizard’s balls. Salazzle has some pretty intense pheromones that secrete from her body whenever she’s horny, which is pretty much 24/7. It has varying effects on Pokemon depending on their gender and species, but she’s found through experience that male Pokemon of reptilian natures, like Salandit or Charizard, are much more susceptible to its effects than even those species’ female counterparts. In addition, she has the aphrodisiac saliva, which has the same effect on everyone regardless of their biology: it makes them want to fuck until they pass out, which has happened on numerous occasions to any of the three women or their various partners. Hatterene’s sexual appeal is also entwined with her typing, but the way it works is fundamentally different. While Salazzle’s biology has some bells and whistles that make other people as insatiably horny as her, Hatterene’s psychic abilities give her empathic powers, which let her feed off of her companions’ lust as if it were her own. Naturally, this intensifies as more people join in on the fun, and it can make for some indescribably powerful pleasure when everyone’s libido is amplified by Salazzle’s pheromones and aphrodisiacs before being passed on to Hatterene. As such, Hatterene is the one to pass out the most often during marathon sex sessions, her face always grinning stupidly from the sexual overindulgence.

What’s Lopunny’s secret ultra sex-enhancing technique? Nothing. She’s just a thrillseeker that’s even more horny than your average Lopunny, which is quite an impressive feat in and of itself. She still isn’t sure about why they took on a relatively average girl like herself when they both have remarkable sexual abilities, but perhaps that’s exactly why they liked her; they wanted a blank slate to bounce their quirks off of and make them seem all the more appealing, which she’s completely okay with if it means getting to travel the world, fuck as much as she wants, and get money.

Even though her vision is obscured by Hatterene’s massive lilac tits, Salazzle can tell by his timbre of his moans and the twitches of his cocks that he’s on the high end of who’s most vulnerable to her pheromones. “Fuck, I think I’m gonna cum soon, ladies…” he grunts, confirming her suspicions. Hatterene bears down on the sides of her breasts as much as she can and hollows out her cheeks, sucking so hard she’s practically drinking the cum straight out of his balls. Salazzle just keeps her jaw snapped shut, massaging his shaft with steady squeezes and idle flicks of her tongue. Charizard leans his head back and roars, a steady stream of fire pouring out of his reptilian jaws as he releases all the cum pent up inside his scaly balls. Hatterene closes her eyes and shivers, firecrackers going off in her psychic mind. She swallows mouthful after mouthful of searing hot semen and rides the high of Charizard’s orgasm until she has her own. Salazzle, on the other hand, just takes every bit of his cum onto her matte black snout, giggling seductively when a few drops shoot all the way up in between her eyes. Lopunny just closes her eyes and continues what she’s been doing, moaning as her nose is hit with the musky wave of cum. She can practically _feel_ the cum churning around his heavy balls with her tongue, and she’s loving every second of it.

Charizard wipes the sweat from his brow and sighs. Hatterene sucks the last few drops sitting in his urethra before pulling off with a wet _*pop!*_ , the tip of his upper cock shining in the dim torchlight with her psychic saliva. Salazzle slowly uncoils her tongue from his lower cock and cleans off the cum stuck to her face with a few agile licks before retreating it back into her snout. Lopunny takes one last deep whiff of his balls and somewhat reluctantly joins her companions. Charizard collapses down onto the ground, panting heavily and supporting his weight with his hands behind his back.

“Phew! That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had! You girls are more than welcome to my treasure; it’s the least I can do!”

“Oh, we’re still going to be taking your treasure, just not right this second,” Salazzle purrs, running her slender fingers up her torso seductively. “That wasn’t nearly enough to quench our thirst, and it’s been quite awhile since we’ve seen a Pokemon as big and… _capable_ as you are.”

“So you want some more, eh? I can live with that.”

Salazzle places a finger to his lips and gently pushes him down. He takes the hint and lets himself lay down, head resting on a conveniently-placed bag of cash. Salazzle straddles the midpoint of his torso, slowly dragging her soaking wet pussy lengthwise along the natural plate armor covering his tummy. Smirking, she shoots a glance back towards the two stiff cocks pointing straight up towards the ceiling. Her companions are way ahead of her, already sitting themselves down on his dicks while facing each other to no doubt engage in some passionate kissing. Salazzle focuses her attention back to Charizard’s face. She bends down and tilts her head, slightly opening her crocodilian jaws. Charizard mimics her actions and opens his mouth wide, hot smoke blowing out of his nose every time he exhales. He firmly grabs her round, scaly asscheeks and kneads them with his clawed fingers.

 _Time to show this big guy how we do things Salazzle-style: with the woman in charge!_ she thinks confidently to herself. She slips her tongue out of her mouth and holds it over Charizard’s wide-open jaws. He’s waiting for her to seal the deal and kiss him and he doesn’t know why she’s taking so long. Suddenly, a bead of cloudy saliva forms at the point of her forked tongue. It splits off into two slightly smaller ones and slides down to the two tips, the connecting strings of spit getting gradually thinner until the drops finally fall down into Charizard’s mouth and land directly on his tongue. His eyes shoot open and he groans, his cocks jumping up against Lopunny’s tummy.

“Did you like that? It was an extra-strength dose of my aphrodisiac venom. Now, your dicks will stay hard even if you pass out!” Salazzle hisses seductively.

However, before he has a chance to respond, she seals the lips of her snout around his. She slips her tongue inside his mouth and entwines it with his slimy pink tongue, savoring the distinctly smoky taste it has. His eyes match Salazzle’s half-lidded expression as her aphrodisiacs are pumped into his system by the pound, letting out soft groans into her throat.

Hatterene and Lopunny lick their lips and lift their hips. Holding Charizard’s shafts to keep them balanced, they press the entrances to their pussies up against the tips of his cocks, Lopunny taking the upper one and Hatterene taking the lower one. They spear themselves in unison, their echoes moaning throughout the cave as their cunts are filled to the brim with piping hot dragon dick. If Salazzle wasn’t in the way, Charizard would have a very pleasant view of Lopunny’s fat ass riding his cock, her little cotton tail shaking every time she lands on the plate armor of his stomach.

The two Pokemon wrap their arms around each other and lean in. Lopunny wraps her fluffy ears around Hatterene’s body and the brim of Hatterene’s hat is pushed up by Lopunny’s head. They seal their lips around each other in a deep kiss, moaning softly as Hatterene’s plump breasts completely swallow up Lopunny’s perky bunny tits. Through the sea of pleasure and lust Hatterene’s empathy has to navigate through, she notices a growing sense of another emotion: passion. More specifically, passion for _her_. She deduces that it must be coming from Lopunny, as she’s the one who’s currently locked in a hot makeout sesh with her. She lets out a soft coo despite herself, the addition of genuine romance a welcome change to the nonstop whirlwind of sexually charged emotions swirling throughout the cave right now.

Salazzle inhales deeply through her nose and breathes out through her mouth, channeling all of the heady pheromones that would usually dilute themselves and escape through her pores into her mouth and hitting Charizard with a potent, concentrated blast of her reptilian pheromones. His eyes widen for a split second and he lets out a muffled scream, his mind almost cracking under the influence of her chemical romance.

While Salazzle has his top half “occupied”, she decides to join in on the fun Hatterene and Lopunny are having with his bottom half. She lifts-her-tail like a lusty maid and waves it in front of her companions’ faces. They both side-eye it, then look back at each other with a grin. They briefly pull back from each other’s mouths and seal their lips around one half of her thick onyx tail. Immediately, they start slathering it in as much saliva as they can. A shiver runs up Salazzle’s spine. Her tail has always been her weak spot, and the tickle of Hatterene’s psychic saliva one one side with Lopunny’s agile tongue on the other is an immensely pleasurable feeling for her.

As tempting as it is to keep her tail in their mouths, it wasn’t her original intention. She somewhat reluctantly pulls her tail back and slides it down in between Charizard’s muscular thighs. The tip goes straight past his orange ballsack and presses up against the rim of his asshole. His eyes shoot open with surprise, his head still reeling from the intoxicating aphrodisiacs and pheromones being liberally pumped into his body. Using her companions’ spit, she carefully spreads Charizard’s backdoor apart and slips her tail inside. He groans as his anal virginity is stolen from him by the seductive Salazzle, the very tip of her tail searching for all of his most sensitive points and drilling down into them.

Between the anal stimulation, the chemical influence of Salazzle’s natural sex drugs and the double dose of Grade A pussy his two dicks are going through, it’s a wonder he’s lasted this long. He just lets his eyes fall shut as the crashing tide of pleasure whisks him away. His mind hazes with pleasure and he explodes inside the two Pokemon, filling them to the brim with his piping hot reptilian cum. A plume of black smoke unconsciously spews from his nostrils. Thankfully, Salazzle’s poison typing allows her to breathe it safely.

Hatterene and Lopunny gingerly pull their bodies off of his cocks and lay facedown on top of one another in between Charizard’s legs, panting heavily. Salazzle pulls her tail out of his asshole and teasingly slaps the inside of his thigh with it. She pulls her head back away from his and looks behind her at the two erect cocks still pointing straight-up at the ceiling, largely thanks to her chemical stimulation. She eagerly licks her lips. Not only did both of her companions get fucked when she didn’t, her tail, which is so sensitive for her it might as well be an erogenous zone, was completely enveloped in the boiling hot embrace of Charizard’s asshole. If she doesn’t get dicked down right this instant, she’s going to go insane.

Salazzle does an about-face and hovers her hips above the flaring tips of Charizard’s cocks. He shakes his head and groggily stands up, holding Salazzle in place with a clawed hand. She grins and bites her lip. As much as she loves being on top, she can’t deny her fondness of being pinned down and fucked silly. Charizard lines the crowns of his cocks up with the entrances to her holes, sending a shiver up her spine. He rears his hips and, with a powerful thrust, half-sheathes his lengths inside her. Salazzle lets out a long, lurid moan, having an orgasm from just the penetration. He groans and starts pushing himself deeper in. Her asshole is a whole lot looser than he originally expected, likely due to her experience. The poison Pokemon’s eyes roll into the back of her head as she feels his searing hot cocks sizzle against the walls of her ass and pussy.

Hatterene blinks and stands up with a few shaky steps. She looks over to see that both of Charizard’s dicks are occupied. She lets out a disappointed sigh and circles around the dragon’s body, laying on her belly in between his stubby little legs. A throaty moan escapes from Charizard as the tip of Hatterene’s hat presses up against his asshole, occasionally slipping inside with the leftover saliva from Salazzle’s earlier tail fuck. She pops one of Charizard’s balls in her mouth, her empathic pleasure reaching new heights as she feeds off of Charizard and Salazzle’s aphrodisiac-assisted double penetration. She worships his scaly balls, slathering them in a healthy coating of tingly psionic saliva and teasing the underside of his lower cock with her fingers. She alternates between sucking Charizard’s balls and licking Salazzle’s reptilian clit at a rhythm a mystery to everyone but her, the tip of her hat poking up against Charizard’s backdoor every time she goes back to giving him attention.

Through bleary vision, Salazzle looks down and sees Lopunny still laying facedown, Charizard’s cum oozing out of her pussy. She unconsciously licks her lips and bends down, burying her crocodilian snout in Lopunny’s fluffy mound. Her long tongue immediately gets to work on lapping up all the cum sticking to her inner thighs and dripping down from her clit, making sure to catch any drops that ooze out while she’s in the process of cleaning up the old ones. Once she’s finished, she slips the tip of her forked tongue inside Lopunny’s pussy and starts scraping out the cum that’s still inside her cunt. The horny bunny lets out a dull moan, her tail giving a weak twitch above Salazzle’s snout. Hatterene gets in on the fun too by reaching forward and idly rubbing Lopunny’s cum-slick clit with her free hand.

Hatterene’s hat slips past the rim of Charizard’s asshole for the fifth time, pumping lustful psychic energy straight into his core. The tip jabs straight into one of his weak points, causing him to inhale sharply from the sudden rush of pleasure.

“Fuck...Fuck! I’m gonna cum!” he exclaims. 

Salazzle silences him by sticking the tip of her tail into his mouth. He immediately starts sucking on it, slathering his boiling hot tongue around her fireproof scales as if he were trying to french kiss it. With a muffled groan, Charizard tightens his grip on Salazzle’s body and explodes in both of her holes, filling up her womb and bowels with his aphrodisiac-laced reptilian cum. Salazzle screams in pleasure and gushes out translucent girlcum all over his balls, which Hatterene greedily guzzles down in an instant.

Salazzle’s orgasm causes her mind to go blank for a few moments, and she loses control over her saliva production. She drools her aphrodisiac spit all along the inside of Lopunny’s vaginal canal, accidentally giving her a mind-numbing dose of her pleasure drugs. Lopunny instantly jolts awake and screams, her furry fingers digging into the dirt of the cave floor as the chemicals shoot through her nervous system and overload the pleasure synapses in her brain. She cums almost immediately, squirting out a hot jet of feminine fluid straight onto the ground beneath her.

All three of their orgasms mix in the astral plane and funnel down to one sole recipient: Hatterene. All of the pleasure that the three of them are experiencing combines with her own and hits her like a semitruck, a feeling that isn’t exactly unfamiliar to her. Their group sex sessions often result in something like this: Hatterene unintentionally causes a chain reaction that makes everyone involved cum, which inevitably comes back to Hatterene threefold.

Charizard teeters and falls backwards, his balance completely sapped by the overwhelming orgasm he just went through. His cocks push up against Salazzle’s inner walls as they slip out, making her groan in slight discomfort as he loses his grip on her body and drops her facedown on the ground in front of him. Her face lands squarely on Lopunny’s cushioned, furry ass, the bunny’s cotton tail tickling the tip of her snout as it idly twitches. There’s not a doubt in his mind that that was the hardest he’s ever cum in his entire life, although he gets the feeling that that title is going to be taken away by another one real soon. Hatterene pokes her head up from in between his legs, just narrowly avoiding his weight falling down on top of her fragile body. She grins and plants a quick kiss on the tip of Charizard’s upper cockhead before crawling up his body and sitting on top of his neck, idly rubbing her pussy against the underside of his snout. She takes extra care in rubbing it straight past his nostrils, making sure that plenty of her heady feminine musk is poured into his sinuses.

When he doesn’t wake up, Hatterene starts to get irritated. “C’mon, I know how powerful Salazzle’s pheromones can be when she pulls out the good stuff! There’s just no way you’re already too tired to keep going!”

“Mmf?” he groans, blinking. Before he has the chance to get his bearings, Hatterene places her pussy at the tip of his snout, her body dipping slightly into his mouth. She digs her feet into the ground at the sides of his neck and tightly grips the little nubs on top of his head to keep her balance, essentially forcing Charizard to eat her pussy. Her motions and the thick scent of her pheromones jolt him awake, and he soon finds himself dragging the sandpapery surface of his boiling hot tongue over Hatterene’s mound, taking long licks from her asshole all the way to her clit.

Lopunny, her energy recovered thanks to her brief rest, stands up, ready for round two. She squats down above his cocks and briefly considers taking them both inside her like Salazzle did, but she stops when a better idea comes to her. She backs up a bit until the entrance of her pussy is aligned with the tip of his lower cock and spears herself on it all at once. She lets out an intense moan and, after a moment’s hesitation, starts riding it at top speed. She keeps her hands on her muscular thighs and slams her cushioned ass against his orange ballsack at a quick allegro, her ass and cotton tail jiggling every time it connects with his balls. Without slowing her pace down, she wraps her floppy ears around his upper cock, using them like hands to give him a double handjob. Charizard lets out a muffled moan into Hatterene’s pussy as his cock is swallowed up in the fluffy embrace of Lopunny’s ears. The pace of her strokes is nice and steady, a sharp contrast to the violent speed at which she’s riding his other cock.

Salazzle blinks a few times and groans, groggily waking up out of her post-orgasm stupor. She gingerly places a hand on top of her stomach. Fuck, she can _feel_ the searing heat of Charizard’s cum radiating from her core… Both her stomach and her womb are bloated from just the sheer amount of cum inside of them, so much so that it almost feels like they’re brushing up against each other. She knows better than anyone how much cum a Pokemon can be forced to produce when given some heavy doses of both her aphrodisiacs and her pheromones. Maybe she overdid it a little…

Speaking of which, she wonders who’s currently taking care of Charizard’s cocks. When she lifts her head and turns around, she’s met with Lopunny’s fluffy brown ass slamming down onto his fat orange balls, shining with the vaginal fluid leaking out of her pussy. Salazzle chuckles to herself and shakes her head. If she’s struggling to hold all this cum inside her, there’s no way the rookie of their little posse is going to be able to. For a few moments, she just watches her ass steadily go up and down on his cock. She can’t explain why, but somewhere down the line her eyes get magnetically drawn to the dark brown asshole winking at her from the bottom of the valley of Lopunny’s pert ass, like it’s practically begging her to worship it.

Thoroughly hypnotized by Lopunny’s ass, she lays flat on her belly behind her with her snout in position, cum oozing out of her ass and pussy at a liberal pace. She traces her tongue along the rim of Lopunny’s backdoor, making her moan from the sudden jolt of aphrodisiacs infusing themselves with the sensitive area. The rhythm of her riding and earjob falters for a moment, but she gets right back to it in no time. Once her asshole is sufficiently lubed up, she slips her tongue inside and traces it around her anal walls, slowly at first so the aphrodisiac has time to sink in to Lopunny’s yet-untouched asshole. She uses the intensity of Lopunny’s moans as a gauge for how much the aphrodisiac is working, pushing in a little further whenever her voice quiets down from lurid moans to dull whimpers and circling around that part of her asshole when the inevitable crescendo hits. Lopunny’s cotton tail twitches adorably on top of Salazzle’s snout, just past her nostrils so she doesn’t have to worry about sneezing.

This time around, it’s the olfactory stimulation that pushes Charizard over the edge. The thick musk from Hatterene’s cunt hits her from both the outside and inside; her feminine pheromones rising up to his nostrils and reaching his sinuses through the backdoor of his mouth. Plus, Salazzle’s pheromones are still clogging up his airways and filling the atmosphere of the enclosed cave, and he’s the only one that the pheromones have any noticeable effect on due to his reptilian nature. He moans into Hatterene’s pussy and cums, one load filling up the inside of Lopunny’s pussy and the other coating the fleshy insides of her floppy ears. She squeals as her womb is topped off with another fresh batch of his searing hot cum and has her own orgasm from the aphrodisiac-enhanced anal stimulation. Drawing from the two refilled wells of pleasure, Hatterene squeals and cums, gushing a fresh batch of piping hot girlcum straight into Charizard’s maw. She teeters but keeps herself steady by redoubling her grip on his stubby horns, letting the pleasure completely envelop her. Charizard exhales a plume of hot smoke directly onto her clit, earning a moan from her as it floats up the slope of her generous bust and over the brim of her hat.

Hatterene’s grip slips and she falls down on her side, glittery girlcum oozing out of her pussy. Lopunny gingerly opens up her ears to examine the load inside. Strands of cum connect the two ears before falling down onto Charizard’s torso, buffeted by their own weight. She giggles and squats down, storing power in her legs before doing a dramatic backflip. She forces Charizard’s dick out of her pussy and Salazzle’s tongue out of her asshole in one swift motion before landing with a flourish behind Salazzle.

Charizard rubs his forehead and groans. He groggily gets on his feet. If the miraculous hardness of his dicks are any indication, his body is still raring to go, but he has a worn-out expression on his face. Salazzle sighs. No matter how far her aphrodisiacs are able to push the body, the mind is still mostly untouched by it, thus making it a limiting factor in that regard.

However, they’re not going to stop until he passes out. As soon as he has his balance, Hatterene bends over in front of him, wiggling her plump lilac ass seductively. She spreads her cheeks, showing off her winking asshole to him. Despite how tired he is mentally, he grins and grabs the sides of her ass, firmly digging his clawed fingers into her flesh. She’s expecting him to give her a double penetration like he did with Salazzle, but he has other plans in mind. He lines up the tapered tip of his lower dick with her light grey asshole, making Hatterene wince as his piping hot cockflesh brands her rim. He somewhat clumsily spits on his cock, watching it steam for a split second as it touches his shaft before getting swallowed up by her asshole. He tightens his grip on her ass and thrusts himself inside, pushing the sides of her asscheeks together around his upper cock. He moans as both his cocks are enveloped in the silky smooth embrace of Hatterene’s flesh, one internal and one external.

“Hey, what about my puss- Ooh…” Her sentence gets cut off by Charizard forcing the rest of his length into her asshole, the tapered tip of his upper cock poking out from the cleft of her plump asscheeks. Hatterene gets on all fours, using her hands to support her top-heavy figure. He spreads her cheeks and spits on her asshole again before closing them back up, adding another bit of sizzling lube to the equation. She isn’t _tight_ , not nearly as tight as she could be, but Hatterene’s asshole still gives him a nice, pleasurable squeeze. He starts sawing in and out of her asshole at an increased pace, keeping his grip on her asscheeks tight so they can be an onahole for his upper cock. Hatterene moans as his heavy, scalding hot balls slap up against her clit, sending a jolt of pleasure up her spine every time they make contact.

Salazzle and Lopunny walk up to Hatterene and stance in front of her, hands on their hips and legs spread. “And what about us?” Salazzle asks impatiently. “We can’t all cum from just sitting in the middle of an orgy, you know.”

“Okay, okay, fine.”

Using her psychic powers, Hatterene splits her hair in two, with one half going towards Salazzle and the other going towards Lopunny. She curls the ends of her hair and beckons them in a _”Come hither”_ gesture. Her two companions comply, Salazzle licking her lips in eager anticipation. She twists her hair into twin rat’s tails and thrusts them into her friends’ pussies, drawing out a pair of sultry moans from the two of them.

“Ooh...Fuck…” Salazzle groans, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

“Mmf...That’s nice…” Lopunny sighs, tilting her head back and letting the pleasure wash over her.

The majority of Hatterene’s psychic energy is stored in her hair, giving the two Pokemon a sharp tingle of pleasure as it radiates out into their pussies. It doesn’t even feel like hair; it’s more akin to a tingly mochi tentacle colored in a soothing pastel gradient. Lopunny grabs Hatterene’s hair at the entrance of her pussy with both paws and gently squeezes it, adoring the way it wobbles around in between her fingers. Salazzle takes a more traditional approach, rubbing her clit with one hand while massaging her onyx breasts with the other. She snakes her tail around her body and forces the first few inches inside Hatterene’s mouth, moaning as she sucks on her g-spot. The tips of Hatterene’s hair tentacles tease the insides of her companions’ vaginal walls, their moans getting progressively louder as they get closer to orgasm and Hatterene feeds off of them.

All the while, Charizard continues to fuck Hatterene’s ass silly. He knows that this is the last one he’s going to get, so he’s making damn sure to go out with a bang. His balls swing forward against her clit in perfect unison with the pendulous swinging of her plump lilac breasts, his grip on her ass not faltering for a second. The whole time she’s busy pleasing her friends with her hair, Charizard can’t help but think about how damn cute Hatterene looks with twintails.

Charizard feels that familiar clench in his balls and he groans. He lifts his head and spreads his wings, and with a mighty fire-breathing roar, he blows his final loads, one deep inside Hatterene’s womb and the other all over her exposed back. Hatterene freezes in place, her eyes wide. The collective pleasure in the room shoots through the roof as Charizard has his climax, so much so that empathic Hatterene cums instantly, gushing out a waterfall of girlcum as she lets out lurid, muffled moans around Salazzle’s tail. Her orgasm causes her to briefly lose control of her psychic abilities. She pumps out raw, unrestrained psionic energy through her hair-tentacles and straight into Lopunny and Salazzle’s pussies. It only lasts for a few moments, but that’s more than enough to send them careening over the edge into the throes of orgasm. Moans and roars from all four parties echo about the stone walls of the dungeon antechamber as their collective excitement reaches its peak.

Charizard is completely and utterly spent. His footing stumbles and he falls backwards, sending a rumble throughout the small cave as he hits the floor. He instantly passes out, although one look at his still-erect penises would tell you otherwise. Hatterene exhales deeply and pulls her hair tentacles out of her friends’ cunts, quickly untwirling them and having them come back together in one big, multicolored, slightly-wet mass.

Lopunny looks down at the steady rise and fall of Charizard’s unconscious body, frowning. “Fooey. I wanted him to cum on my face,” she says, kicking the side of his torso lightly. Her eyes are drawn to his twin erections and she licks her lips. She hovers over them and lines them up with her holes, but Salazzle stops her with a hand on her shoulder.

“I know it’s tempting, but what have we said about consent?”

Lopunny sighs. “Dubious at least…”

“Good girl,” Salazzle assures, scritching the rookie in between the ears. “Now, how about we claim our reward for claiming our reward?”

Her two companions nod and grab their satchels. They stuff them full to bursting with jewels and treasures, Pokeyen signs in their eyes. They walk out of the antechamber as if nothing had happened, having a casual conversation about what they’re going to buy with their newfound riches whenever they get back to town.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
